


Будь хорошей девочкой, Хакс

by FixDestroy_2018, Lenuchka



Series: Миди R—NC-17 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, er - Freeform, Юмор, вагинальный, грязные разговорчики, непреднамеренная смена пола, оральный и анальный секс, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Они были в офицерской столовой. Рен потянулся за ещё одним тостом, плюхнул на него здоровенную ложку варенья под пристальным взглядом Хакса и спросил:― Может, само пройдёт?― Нет, оно не пройдет само, Рен, ― прошипел Хакс, стискивая вилку. ― Ты натворил — тебе и исправлять!





	Будь хорошей девочкой, Хакс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hux Be a Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352590) by [Polaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris/pseuds/Polaris). 



Генерал Хакс, зевнув, скатился с кровати, выключил будильник, резко стукнув по кнопке, и впихнул ноги в неуставные тапочки неясного происхождения: Рен привёз их несколько месяцев назад, когда вернулся с миссии. Они были обиты каким-то мехом, но Хакс никогда не спрашивал каким.

Тапочки почему-то болтались на ногах.

Снова зевнув, он направился в освежитель и на ощупь нашёл щетку. Начал чистить зубы, сонно моргнул и оказался приятно удивлен, что бриться сегодня не придётся. Он сплюнул в раковину, прополоскал рот и шагнул в душ.

Спроси его кто-нибудь потом, когда именно он почуял неладное, ответом было бы: «Тут же». Но на самом деле Хакс спокойно вымыл голову, умылся, намылил грудь, запустил руку между ног — и тут же отдёрнул.

Замер, а потом, подавляя подступающую панику, осторожно ощупал изменившуюся промежность. Член исчез, его место заняли мягкие складки. Яйца тоже пропали — и это оказалось последней каплей. Он злобно выключил воду и рванул на себя дверь освежителя.

― Рен!

*

Они были в офицерской столовой. Рен потянулся за ещё одним тостом, плюхнул на него здоровенную ложку варенья под пристальным взглядом Хакса и спросил:

― Может, само пройдёт?

― Нет, оно не пройдет само, Рен, ― прошипел Хакс, стискивая вилку. ― Ты натворил — тебе и исправлять!

― Я же не знал, что ты снимешь перчатки, ― резонно заявил Рен. ― Ты же с ними не расстаёшься. ― Он откусил от тоста и слизнул джем с пальцев.

― Омерзительно, ― заметил Хакс. ― Ты должен был предупредить, что этот артефакт может преподнести... сюрприз!

Рен моргнул большими карими глазами. 

― Если бы ты не решил вдруг снять перчатки, говорить было бы не о чем.

― Не пытайся свалить вину на меня! ― Хакс почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу, он всегда краснел от злости и презирал себя за эту слабость. ― Я и подумать не мог, что такое возможно. Ты должен это исправить!

― Сила не так проста, ― ответил Рен. ― Я не могу взять и исправить то, причин чего не понимаю.

У Хакса дернулось веко. 

― Значит, тебе придётся изучить причины случившегося, ― подчёркнуто спокойно и взвешенно сказал он.

Рен нахмурился: 

― Появился новый след к карте Скайуокера. Прежде чем заниматься личными делами, я должен его проверить.

Хакс наклонился вперед: 

― Рен, ― сказал он, четко выговаривая каждое слово. ― _У меня появилась вагина._ Ты все исправишь, или очень, очень сильно пожалеешь.

Секунду Рен рассматривал его, явно прикидывая, какова вероятность, что Хакс превратит его жизнь в ад, и стоит ли зацепка, ведущая к его драгоценной карте, таких жертв. Хакс терпеливо ждал, пока провернутся шестеренки в голове Рена, и сумел сдержать торжествующую ухмылку, когда тот наконец фыркнул: «Ладно!»

― Спасибо, ― чопорно сказал Хакс и отпил кафа.

― И все-таки я думаю, что само рассосется, ― упрямо заметил Рен.

*

Не рассосалось. Радовало лишь то, что за исключением формы гениталий его тело изменилось мало. Одежда сидела почти так же, как прежде, вот только гульфик заполнить было нечем. Грудь у него почти не увеличилась, и Рен вскоре ляпнул:

― Ты плоский как доска.

Услышав это, Хакс медленно повернулся к Рену. 

― Что, прости?

Они были в каюте Хакса. Он в тот, первый день, заступил на смену как обычно и в дальнейшем придерживался обычного распорядка, но сегодня дал слабину и признался себе, что расстроен и нуждается в поддержке.

И почему он решил, что Рен может кого-то поддержать.

― В форме ты выглядишь как обычно, ― сказал Рен. Он разлегся поперек кровати, и, будь ситуация иной, Хакс счёл бы это приглашением. ― Я думал, у тебя будут… ты понимаешь. ― Он жестом изобразил, какой должна быть грудь.

― Спасибо, что заметил, Рен, ― как можно саркастичнее ответил Хакс. ― Как же замечательно, что ты обратил на это внимание. ― Он пересек комнату и налил себе бренди: похоже, пережить этот кошмар можно было только надравшись как следует.

― Ты просто... остался собой. ― Абсурдно, но он что, пытался быть милым? Хакс залпом осушил бокал и ничего не предложил Рену.

― И задница у тебя такая же. ― Он даже вздрогнул, так неожиданно близко прозвучал голос подкравшегося Рена. Крупные руки легли на талию, и его пальцы почти сомкнулись, а сам Рен прижался сзади.

― Ты шутишь, ― безэмоционально сказал Хакс.

― А что? ― у Рена хватало наглости говорить обижено.

― Я не буду с тобой трахаться в таком виде. ― Хакс повернулся к нему, не разрывая объятия, и посмотрел зло. Как же он был рад тому, что не стал меньше ростом. Смотреть на Рена снизу вверх было бы невыносимо.

― Почему нет? ― в голосе Рена прорезалась нотка лукавства, которая появлялась всегда, когда он думал, что уже победил. ― Тебе бы было хорошо со мной.

Хакс закатил глаза и вырвался из его рук: 

― Уже бегу, ― ядовито сказал он. ― Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу штампы из заезженного голопорно.

Рен имел наглость рассмеяться:

― Да когда мы трахаемся, ты пошлишь, как кореллианская шлюха!

Хакс фыркнул:

― Что я говорю или не говорю под влиянием момента, к делу не относится.

― Как, например, тогда, когда ты сказал мне, что тебе нужен… напомни, что именно? Мой большой и горячий член? ― Рен широко и глуповато усмехался, что в сочетании с его глупыми ушами точно не было очаровательным.

― О, заткнись, ― зло посмотрел на него Хакс.

― Вставь мне, Рен, мне это нужно! ― пародия Рена была ужасна, он никогда не говорил настолько высоким голосом.

― Ты закончил? Мне нужно немного поспать.

Рен надулся, когда понял, что Хакс не был настроен на шалости. 

― Хакс, ты же знаешь, что все не так плохо. Никто не станет меньше уважать тебя, потому что ты женщина.

― И почему бы они стали уважать меньше? ― сердито посмотрел на него Хакс.

Рен вздохнул и запустил руку в волосы. 

― Тебе станет лучше, если я отсосу? ― наконец спросил он после долгой паузы.

Хаксу очень нравились отсосы Рена: после них он всегда чувствовал себя лучше. Одного взгляда на непристойно пухлые розовые губы, растянутые вокруг его члена, было достаточно, чтобы прийти в полную боевую готовность. 

― Нет. ― Подпустить Рена к изменившимся частям его нынешнего тела? Да ни за что! Он скорее вообще перестанет заниматься сексом

Рен снова обиженно вздохнул, как будто он имел право расстраиваться. 

― Может, тогда пообнимаемся?

Хакс был одной из самых влиятельных личностей Первого Ордена. Он построил оружие-разрушитель планет, командовал флагманом Ордена и вселял страх в сердца штурмовиков. 

― Да, пожалуйста, ― пробормотал он, подаваясь навстречу объятиям Рена.

*

К счастью, в одном Рен оказался прав: если кто и замечал изменившуюся походку или голос, срывающийся иногда на фальцет, то ничем этого не показывал. Он все еще был генералом Хаксом, и подчиненные его уважали.

Он всё равно чувствовал себя глубоко несчастным каждый раз, когда, пользуясь туалетом, опускал глаза и видел, что член так и не появился.

Рен должен был скоро уехать: Хакс послал его обратно на планету, где они впервые увидели трижды проклятый артефакт. И он ещё подумает, давать ли Рену допуск на «Финализатор», если решение не будет найдено. Тоненький злорадный голосок в голове нашёптывал ему, что неплохо бы Рену самому вернуться женщиной. Посмотрим, как он будет сохранять спокойствие, если получит пару задорно торчащих сисек и лишнюю дырку между ног.

― Если бы я вернулся женщиной, ты захотел бы меня трахнуть? ― голос Рена, изменённый шлемом, звучал так низко и вкрадчиво, что Хакса продёрнуло мурашками.

― Убирайся из моей головы, Рен, тебя будто банта воспитала, ― ответил Хакс, не отрывая взгляд от датапада.

Рен дулся ― маска не могла ввести Хакса в заблуждение. 

― У нас с той самой миссии не было секса, ― пожаловался он.

― Ты _действительно_ хочешь обсудить это здесь? ― рыкнул Хакс, наконец-то оторвавшись от отчета, чтобы взглянуть на Рена, и прошипел напоследок: ― Тебе не приходило в голову, что я не наслаждаюсь пребыванием в этом теле?

― Но ты красив, ― прямо сказал Рен.

― Что? 

Рен переступил с ноги на ногу. 

― У тебя красивое тело. То, другое, тоже, ну, в общем...

Отвисшая челюсть Хакса не красила ― он прекрасно это сознавал, но справиться с собой получилось не сразу. 

― Спасибо. Наверное. ― Он неловко поправил фуражку.

Рен кивнул, ссутулившись:

― Я не подведу, Хакс.

― Увидим, ― энергично кивнул Хакс. Он кожей ощущал напряжённый взгляд Рена. И впервые его не покоробило.

Рука Рена дернулась, будто он хотел прикоснуться к Хаксу, но не решился. 

― Прощай, ― наконец сказал он и скрылся в шаттле.

*

После вечернего душа Хакс изучал собственное отражение. Рен считал его красивым, и Хаксу захотелось узнать, что тот увидел в его новом теле. Впервые он рассматривал себя внимательно, а не вскользь, торопливо отводя глаза.

В зеркале отражалась тонкокостная женщина с его лицом, плоская как доска. Он критически осмотрел крохотную грудь, обхватил её и нахмурился, убедившись, что её не хватит даже чтобы наполнить ладонь. Соски стали крупнее и нежнее. Он провел по одному из них большим пальцем — ему было любопытно, остались ли они чувствительными, ― и вздрогнул от удовольствия: о да, остались. Хакс почувствовал, как сосок под прикосновением затвердел, и снова посмотрел в зеркало.

Кожа порозовела, а соски стали твердыми. Скрыть лицо ― и его новое тело было бы не отличить от любого другого тела симпатичной, хоть и очень худой женщины. Неужели Рен, когда ему позволялось остаться в каюте Хакс и они обнимались всю ночь напролёт, видел его именно таким. Рену явно нравились изменения в теле Хакса: не раз и не не два он провожал его голодным взглядом, любуясь изменившейся походкой, и то и дело норовил обхватить своими лапищами его тонкую талию. Хакс терпеть не мог эти обжимания, потому что чувствовал себя маленьким и слабым. Но сейчас, стоило представить на себе крупные руки Рена, и его скручивало вспышкой желания.

Взгляд Хакса опустился к смягчившейся линии губ: прежде узкие и чётко очерченные, сейчас они казались более пухлыми. Редкая дорожка волос на животе исчезла, оставив только треугольник в паху. Он пропустил их между пальцами, вскользь отметив, что на ощупь ощущения те же. С тех пор, как произошло превращение, он старался лишний раз не притрагиваться к себе, ограничиваясь быстрым подмыванием, чтобы не чувствовать снова вспышки отвращения. Но сейчас достаточно было представить, как Рен коснётся его там, и внизу живота рождалось пульсирующее тепло. Хакс, не отрывая глаз от зеркала, скользнул ниже, лаская любопытными пальцами разгоряченную кожу. Там было на удивление влажно: член никогда не выделял столько смазки, даже когда Рен опрокидывал его на спину, чтобы хорошенько отыметь. Кожа под кончиками пальцев была мягкой и скользкой. Он нежно и очень осторожно, даже робко, изучал эту новую часть себя. У него не было сексуальных отношений с женщинами: в Академии связи между курсантами были строго запрещены, кроме того, он всегда предпочитал мужчин. Первый опыт с женским телом оказался волнующим.

Он раздвинул ноги чуть шире. Хакс легко усваивал новое: он довольно быстро нашёл клитор и раздразнил его до твердости. «А не так уж отличается от члена», ― подумал он, лаская себя скользкими пальцами. Конечно, клитор был куда меньше члена, зато оказался намного более чувствительным. Хакс задрожал, когда его пальцы погладили клитор еще раз.

Ему нужно было лечь в кровать, иначе ноги подогнутся раньше, чем он закончит.

Миллисент сердито мяукнула, когда он согнал ее с постели, выставил из комнаты и плотно закрыл дверь. Рен всегда смеялся над тем, что он запирает кошку перед тем, как заняться сексом, но ему-то никогда не случалось во время фантастической дрочки повернуть голову и встретить её полный живого интереса взгляд. У Хакса не падало так стремительно со времён учебы в Академии, будь она проклята.

Благополучно выставив кошку, Хакс упал на кровать, собираясь снова себя приласкать, и распутно широко раскинул ноги ― Рену бы понравилось. Звёзды, он так завёлся, думая о Рене, что взмок ещё сильнее, нежно погладил клитор и совершенно непристойно застонал. Нужно было сначала трахнуться с Реном, как тот и хотел, и только потом отсылать. Он потер клитор сильнее, тихо постанывая от накатывающих волн удовольствия. Чутье подсказывало сменить тактику, он подправил угол ― и заскулил от нахлынувших ощущений. Оргазм был все ближе, живот напрягся, он сжал свободной рукой сосок, перекатывая его между пальцами ― и ощущений стало слишком много. Тело словно купалось в волнах наслаждения: равного такому он не испытывал никогда.

Хакс лежал потрясенный и, тяжело дыша, смотрел в потолок.

Ему нужен был Рен.

*

За четыре дня отсутствия Рена Хакс мастурбировал минимум дважды в день. Хотя ни за что бы в этом не признался. Нехотя, разве что на допросе, он мог бы выдать, что в доселе неизведанные пучины разврата его повергли исключительно упрямая натура и природное любопытство. В конце концов, кто же знал, что тело человеческой женщины способно на восемь оргазмов подряд?

Кроме, вероятно, самих человеческих женщин.

*

Шаттл Рена Хакс встретил лично, пусть и с датападом в руках -— возникли перебои в поставках на Старкиллер. Несмотря на занятость, он не собирался откладывать решение своей проблемы даже на мгновение.

Потому что бонус в виде множественных оргазмов не компенсировал потерю члена.

Рен с привычным пафосом прошествовал по трапу. Он забавно повертел головой (вот что получается, если не снимать шлем), наконец нашёл взглядом Хакса и устремился к нему. На протянутой ладони лежал...

― Ты приволок это с собой? ― с отвращением спросил Хакс, скривившись, и отступил на шаг от небольшого каменного артефакта ― первоисточника его проблемы.

― Пришлось, как ещё его изучать, ― ответил Рен. ― Доволен?

― Доволен? Тем, что эта... вещь теперь на борту моего корабля?! ― Хакс перевел взгляд с артефакта на Кайло. ― Нет, Рен, я недоволен!

Тот немного помолчал, а когда заговорил, в его голосе звучало разочарование. 

― Я сделал все, что мог, на поверхности планеты, — серьезно сказал он. ― В храмовых записях указано, что артефакт подействует, если привести к нему человека, на которого уже было оказано воздействие.

― Уж прости, что меня это не успокаивает, Рен. Тебе напомнить, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда я контактировал с этой вещью?

― Хакс, ― голос Рена, низкий, успокаивающий, омывал его ― так что Хакс невольно вспомнил сегодняшнее утро и то, как объезжал собственные пальцы, думая о Рене.

В ту же секунду, как Рен уловил эту рассеянную мысль, он подобрался, словно хищник, учуявший запах крови.

― Что, генерал, ― хитро спросил он, и по голосу было слышно, что под маской он улыбается. ― Скучали по мне?

Хакс зарычал.

*

Справедливый гнев на то, что артефакт оказался на борту, не помешал ему после смены пустить Рена в каюту. Он наливал себе выпить, когда этот идиот ввалился будто к себе домой. Рен присел на корточки и начал гладить Миллисент, которая вилась у его ног, громко мяукая, чтобы показать, как сильно она скучала.

Предательница.

Рен подхватил кошку, чтобы удобнее было гладить ей животик, не обращая внимания на оседающую на темные одежды рыжую шерсть. 

― Ты выглядишь глупо, ― сообщил Хакс Рену, решительно не умиляясь его воркованию над кошкой, пусть и искажённому вокодером.

Рен посмотрел на него и отпустил кошку, чтобы снять шлем. Она тут же юркнула под кресло. Рен посмотрел ей вслед, а потом поставил шлем на столик и подошел к Хаксу.

― Ты скучал по мне, ― довольно протянул он, прижимая Хакса к стене и уткнувшись носом ему в ухо.

― Да, да, ― пробормотал Хакс, пряча лицо у него на груди. Забавно, что сиськи у Рена оказались больше, чем у Хакса.

Рен гладил его по волосам, расчёсывая пряди с нежностью, которую в нем вряд ли можно было заподозрить. Хакс заворчал, но отодвигаться не стал и даже наклонил голову, чтобы Рену было удобнее. Бокал с виски, который он так и не выпустил, угрожающе накренился, и Хакс потянулся поставить его на столик, пока ещё способен был соображать.

― А ты был занят в мое отсутствие, ― прошептал Кайло, поглаживая его по спине так же, как гладил Миллисент. Хакс старался не ластиться в ответ, но получалось плохо.

― Захотелось узнать, есть ли у пребывания в этой форме какие-то плюсы, да, ― вздохнул Хакс и укусил Рена за грудь через ткань. Не больно, только чтобы отвлечь и заставить заткнуться.

Не повезло. 

― Ты трогал себя здесь, в этой кровати и представлял секс со мной, ― прошептал Рен, обхватил небольшую задницу Хакса и стиснул её.

Звук, который издал Хакс, можно было смело назвать писком. Он подался бедрами на прикосновения Рена и проворчал:

― Мы это уже обсуждали, но как же я хочу, чтобы ты перестал говорить грязно.

― Тебе нравится, ― улыбнулся Рен. ― Не думай, что я не заметил. ― Его рука нежно поглаживала задницу Хакса, заставляя того совершенно недостойно извиваться.

― Заткнись и гладь меня, ― рявкнул Хакс, зло посмотрев на Рена.

Рен рассмеялся и ответил чудовищной пародией на воинское приветствие.

― Есть, генерал, ― сказал он, усмехаясь, и начал снимать бесчисленные слои одежды. Он бросил ее на пол: отвратительная привычка, от которой Хакс безуспешно пытался его отучить.

― Потом уберешь за собой, ― раздраженно сказал Хакс, когда Рен подхватил его на руки, заворчал и мстительно впечатал пятки Рену в зад.

Рен, кажется, не возражал: прикусил Хакса за ухо и, удовлетворенно вздохнув, сжал его задницу. 

― Я так рад, что ты подпустил меня к себе, ― прошептал он, щекоча дыханием ухо Хакса. Рен почти не напрягаясь внес Хакса в спальню. ― Ты прекрасен, Хакс, ты такой... хрупкий.

― Я не хрупок. ― Хакс укусил Рена в плечо, чтобы подчеркнуть весомость своих слов. Болезненное шипение Рена ему понравилось.

А вот тихое хихиканье секундой позже уже не очень. 

― Да-да, у моего котенка есть зубы и когти.

― Я же просил так меня не называть, ― сбивчиво выдохнул Хакс, когда Рен уронил его на постель, опустился на колени и принялся стаскивать с него сапоги.

― А ещё ты просил не пошлить во время секса, хотя грязные разговорчики заводят тебя до безумия? ― лукаво прошептал Рен, стащил с ноги Хакса носок и помассировал большим пальцем свод стопы. ― Стоит шепнуть тебе на ухо парочку грязных слов, и ты сжимаешься на моем члене.

Хакс застонал. 

― Что за чушь! ― рявкнул он. Рен стянул второй носок, бросил его через плечо и провел руками по ногам Хакса, разводя их. ― Фразочки, подцепленные из плохого порно, недостойны…

― А в сексе есть что-то достойное? ― спросил Рен, усмехаясь, и уткнулся носом в ширинку Хакса, тот ахнул, вцепившись руками в плечи Рена. — А? Думаешь, ты выглядишь достойно, когда объезжаешь меня? Или мне не все равно, как я выгляжу, вылизывая твою задницу?

 

― Ненавижу эту фразу, ― выдавил из себя Хакс, пытаясь потереться о лицо Рена.

Рен рассмеялся:

 

― Ты все ненавидишь, ― сказал он, расстегивая молнию на брюках Хакса, стянул их и чуть отодвинулся, чтобы насладиться видом.

 

Хакс ясно осознал, что он не побрил ноги, как сделала бы женщина, и носил трусы, спроектированные под наличие в них члена. Теперь же они были удручающе обвисшими спереди.

 

― Ты великолепен, ― благоговейно прошептал Рен и подобрался ближе, чтобы поцеловать Хакса. Тот жалобно застонал в поцелуй, обнял за шею и жарко ответил, забыв на время обо всех проколах Рена. Ласковый язык Рена, вылизывающий сейчас его нёбо, немного искупал поток чуши, который приходилось выслушивать Хаксу.

 

Своей большой рукой Рен погладил щеку Хакса. Ладонь была горячей и влажной, но Хакс все же подался навстречу, нуждаясь в прикосновениях Рена. Рен заурчал в поцелуй и засосал нижнюю губу Хакса, а затем отстранился, оставив Хакса слегка запыхавшимся.

 

― Может, я и скучал по тебе, ― признал Хакс и облизнулся.

 

Рен глупо улыбнулся:

 

― Знаю, ― и принялся воодушевленно раздевать Хакса, нетерпеливо выдергивая из петель пуговицы его кителя.

 

― Перестань, помнется, ― раздражённо вскинулся Хакс, отпихнул руки Рена и встал, чтобы повесить китель. Он снял рубашку и форменные трусы, а обернувшись, увидел, что Рен разлегся на его кровати и жадно его рассматривает.

 

Он смущенно откашлялся и вернулся в кровать. Как только он подошёл ближе, Рен сгрёб его в охапку, опрокинул на себя и обнял за талию. Хакс тихо вздохнул, когда Рен прижался к нему всем своим восхитительным телом — кожа к коже. С грудью, даже такой маленькой, как у него, это ощущалось по-другому. Он поддался желанию потереться о грудь Рена, наслаждаясь восхитительным скольжением. Руки Рена отлично удерживали его, одна лежала на талии, вторая устроилась прямо над выпуклостью его задницы. Пройдясь губами по челюсти Хакса, Рен опустил руку и огладил его задницу, дразня чувствительную ягодичную складку. Хакс снова его поцеловал, застонав в рот.

 

Рен тихо рассмеялся, и от этого низкого, мужественного звука Хакса прострелило желанием. 

 

― Нравится, котенок? ― прошептал он, разрывая поцелуй, и принялся за мочку уха Хакса.

 

Даже задыхаясь от желания, Хакс не был готов признать правоту Кайло. 

 

― Делать что-нибудь собираешься? Или предпочтешь дразнить, пока я не выставлю тебя и не позабочусь о себе сам?

 

— Я бы хотел посмотреть, как ты себя ласкаешь, — сказал Рен. Иногда на него находила смущающая честность. ― Но, пожалуй, не сейчас. ― Тут он перекатился, подмял под себя Хакса, и сейчас тяжесть его тела перестала быть возбуждающей.

 

Хакс, конечно, сопротивлялся, извивался под мускулистым телом, только чтобы почувствовать, как Рен вжимает его в кровать. 

 

― Ты тяжелый, ― пожаловался он, устраиваясь на подушках.

 

Рен гладил его по бокам нежными, успокаивающими движениями и улыбался, видя, что Хакс не может сдержать дрожь. 

 

― Знаю, и я собираюсь держать тебя так, пока буду трахать. Тебе понравится, котенок. Я сожму твои запястья, так что ты не сможешь запустить в меня свои коготки. — Выдав эту смехотворную чушь, он ещё и проехался вставшим членом по бедру Хакса.

Хакс задрожал и выгнулся, разводя ноги, чтобы Рен поудобнее устроился:

 

— Попытайся.

 

Рен диковато ухмыльнулся, скользнул ниже, прижался губами к шее и дразняще медленно проложил цепочку поцелуев к груди. Остановился, подразнил языком сосок, вытянув из Хакса громкий вздох, и поднял на него взгляд: 

 

— Не волнуйся, я знаю, как сломить твое сопротивление.

 

— Глупости, — выдохнул Хакс и выгнулся, подставляя Рену второй сосок. Рен не раз грозился выяснить, может ли Хакс кончить только от стимуляции сосков. Что ж, если судить по тому, как влажно стало у него между ног, шанс был.

 

Рен нежно водил губами по соску, пока Хакс не сдался и не застонал. 

 

— Какой ты сейчас... приятно смотреть, — мурлыкнул он. — Я хочу тебе отлизать.

 

— Умно, — ровно сказал Хакс, закатив глаза. — А я-то не знал, что ты собираешься делать.

 

Рен надулся. 

 

— Скажи мне, что хочешь этого, — сказал он, спускаясь ниже и нежно раздвигая ноги Хакса.

 

Некоторое время они боролись: раскрасневшийся Хакс пытался сдвинуть ноги, а лапищи Рена раздвигали их шире. Рен смотрел на него с таким восхищенным голодом, что Хакс разрывался между восхищением и возбуждением. 

 

— Не смотри, — сказал он, пытаясь скрыться от взгляда.

 

Рен наклонился ближе, лаская влагалище горячим дыханием. Он подавил дрожь и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как Рен пялится на него.

 

— Взгляни на эту киску, — проворковал Рен. — Такая розовая, мягкая и влажная из-за меня…

 

— Умоляю, заткнись, _пожалуйста?_ — выдавил Хакс сквозь сжатые зубы. Он горел желанием, утолить которое могли только прикосновения Рена.

 

— О, знакомые рыжие кудряшки, — Рен погладил его лобковые волосы, как будто мех Миллисент. — Такие мягкие…

 

— Ещё одно слово о лобковой растительности, и я тебя выкину отсюда, — зарычал Хакс.

 

Рен пропустил его слова между ушей — иногда он становился просто несносен. 

 

— Я вижу, как ты возбужден, — сказал он, раскрывая Хакса еще больше. Он вздрогнул, ощутив ласковое прикосновение прохладного воздуха. — Нашел. Какая прелесть, Хакс: маленький, влажный, мне уже не терпится его попробовать…

 

— Можешь смело приступать, — выдохнул Хакс. Пристальный взгляд Рена заводил его, хотя трепа могло быть и поменьше.

 

— Нет, ― ответил Рен. — Если хочешь чего-то, придётся сказать вслух. — Его голос опустился до хриплого шепота. — Как же мне нравится, когда ты безумеешь от желания, отбрасываешь стыд и начинаешь говорить как шлюха.

 

— Продолжи в том же духе, и тебе светит только… — зарычал Хакс.

Рен наклонился и лизнул клитор. Отодвинулся.

 

— Кри-и-иф, — застонал Хакс, выгнувшись на кровати. — Продолжай, мать твою.

 

— Что такое, котенок? — ухмыльнулся Рен. — Хочешь, чтобы я вылизывал эту милую киску, пока ты не кончишь мне на лицо?

 

Хакс застонал и шире раздвинул ноги. 

 

— Что мне сказать, чтобы наконец заткнулся? — Он приподнял бедра, проглатывая стон.

 

— Ты знаешь, что нужно сказать, — промурлыкал Рен, наклонившись, и жарко дохнул. Хакс издал унизительный, полный жажды стон и дернул бедрами. Рен сделал вид, что поддался, накрыл клитор губами и с энтузиазмом облизал.

 

Хакс взвыл и вцепился пальцами в спину Рена. 

 

— Рен, _Рен_! Не останавливайся, пожалуйста!

 

Рен отстранился, вырвав из Хакса всхлип. Хакс зарычал — Рен улыбнулся.

 

— Жалкий ублюдок, — выдохнул он. — Немедленно вернись! — Он схватил Рена за волосы и и рывком заставил наклониться. — И ты засунешь в меня член не раньше, чем я дважды кончу на твоём языке!

 

Рен одобрительно застонал, подхватил Хакса под колени, закинул его ноги себе на плечи и вернулся к работе. Он протолкнул язык вглубь, примеряясь, вернулся к клитору, выглаживая его языком так, что Хакс мог только бесстыдно стонать. Он вцепился Рену в волосы и едва соображал, что несет.

 

— Да Рен, вот так, о да, да! Давай соси, покажи свой шлюший рот в деле! Как же хорошо, когда ты... ох! Вот так! — Хакс посмотрел вниз на Рена между его ног. — Боги, посмотри на себя. Что тебе ни дай — все оближешь, да.

 

Рен поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Хаксом. Удерживая его взгляд, неторопливо, жёстко прихватил клитор и голодно набросился, отчаянно вылизывая. Судя по движению бедер, он терся ими о матрас.

 

Хакс со стоном откинул голову. 

 

— Нравится, да? — простонал он, стараясь двигаться синхронно с Реном. — Так завелся, что матрас трахаешь. Ты ничем не лучше животного — весь вымазался? Не смей кончать, член должен быть твердым и возбужденным — как иначе ты меня им оты…

 

Рен застонал, погладил бедро Хакса, протолкнул в него палец и согнул, продолжая жадно вылизывать клитор.

 

— О черт, — всхлипнул Хакс, чувствуя приближение оргазма. — Я сейчас кончу, Рен, так что не останавливайся, не смей останавливаться, я, _ох!_ — Его трясло и выгибало — такого не было никогда, ни разу за то время, что он был обладателем члена. Все предыдущие оргазмы меркли по сравнению с тем, который дал ему Рен, — этот выжал его досуха. Он вскрикнул, подаваясь бедрами навстречу Рену, и тот не остановился, нет, он продолжал, не давая передохнуть, слишком много, слишком хорошо, не вынести, нет... да.

 

Хакс растерял все слова, только отчаянно, жалобно постанывал, когда Рен вымучил из него ещё один оргазм. Он и потом продолжил вылизывать Хакса, мягко и бережно, щадя слишком чувствительную сейчас плоть.

Блаженство длилось целую вечность, а потом Рен сел. В тусклом свете его лицо блестело от слюны.

— Теперь я собираюсь тебя трахнуть, — сказал он, приподнимаясь, чтобы снова накрыть Хакса своим телом.

— Да, — вяло согласился Хакс и потянулся к нему. — Войди в меня, пожалуйста, мне это нужно, Рен.

Рен пристроился и медленно вошел. Какой же он был большой — Хакс гортанно застонал, чувствуя, как жжёт растянутые мышцы. Было так приятно, лучше, чем с пальцами. Хакс отказывался удостаивать ответом заявление Рена, что он был поклонником больших размеров, но он действительно любил, когда его раскрывал крупный член.

— Боги, Хакс, — грубо прошептал Рен, уткнувшись лицом в шею Хакса. — Ты такой узкий и влажный…

— Двигайся, Рен, — проскулил Хакс, обвивая его ногами за талию. Он притянул Рена для поцелуя, почувствовал собственный острый и резкий вкус на языке и беспомощно застонал.

Рен начал двигаться медленными, короткими толчками. Он вылизывал рот Хакса и двигался все быстрее, тихо постанывая с каждым толчком.

— Как в тебе хорошо, хочу остаться здесь навсегда, чтобы ты всегда был подо мной, раскрытый и влажный. Ты был создан для этого, Хакс.

Одной рукой Хакс сжал плечо Рена, а второй ладонью провел по его спине, нежно покусывая его за ухо. 

— Мне тоже с тобой хорошо, всегда было и будет, хоть ты и наглый ублюдок. Кончишь в меня?

— Да, — простонал Рен, а потом взвизгнул, когда Хакс скользнул пальцами между его ягодицами и погладил дырку. — Решил играть грязно, да?

— Тебе же нравится, — понимающе сказал Хакс, вставляя в Рена кончик пальца. — Будь хорошим мальчиком и кончи в меня. Кончи так, чтобы из меня текло — и как насчет того, чтобы потом убрать за собой? Языком? Как тебе идея?

— _Хакс!_ — Рен сорвался на неровный, рваный ритм.

— Кончи для меня, Рен, — прошептал Хакс и сжался вокруг него, одновременно глубже проталкивая палец. Рен ответил животным рычанием и замер: Хакс почувствовал, как он кончает.

Рен продолжил двигаться в нем еще несколько секунд, прежде чем упасть и откатиться в сторону, чтобы не придавить Хакса. 

— Черт, — выдохнул он, отбрасывая темные волосы с лица.

Хакс сладко потянулся, чувствуя себя удовлетворенным.

— В самом деле, — чопорно сказал он.

— Теперь мы будем заниматься этим постоянно, — проинформировал его Рен.

*

— У тебя был опыт? — спросил Хакс два раунда спустя, когда они, тесно переплетясь телами, почти задремали.

— Какой опыт? — пробормотал Рен, и приоткрыл один глаз, блеснув в темноте карей радужкой.

Хакс покраснел, наверное, сотый раз за день. 

— Я о том, что было недавно.

— Хакс, я отсосал тебе в каждой кладовке на этом корабле, — рассмеялся Рен. Хаксу захотелось застрелиться.

— Ты знаешь о чем я, дитя-переросток. — Хакс перекатился на свою сторону кровати.

Рен схватил Хакса за руку и притянул к себе на грудь.

— Я же говорил, что могу сделать тебе приятно, — прошептал он ему на ухо.

Хакс мгновенно подавил вспышку бессмысленной ревности. 

— Засыпай уже, Рен.

Тот повернул Хакса к себе лицом, чтобы поцеловать. 

— Перестань, котенок, — нежно сказал он, — Для меня не существует никого, кроме тебя.

— Прочь из моей головы, — сонно пробурчал Хакс, удобно устроившись на груди Рена.

*

— И на что же ещё способна эта треклятая вещь, кроме как отбирать члены? — рявкнул Хакс, увидев, как Рен рассматривает артефакт.

По подсчетам Хакса, Рен как уселся в идиотскую джедайскую позу для медитации (ноги скрещены, руки лежат на бедрах), так и сверлил взглядом эту штуку почти сорок пять минут. Иногда он щурился или надувал губы. Один раз почесал нос.

А теперь моргнул и посмотрел на Хакса как будто удивленно. 

— Ты знал, что планета, с которой мы забрали его, была убежищем джедаев? — спросил он ни с того ни с сего.

— Нет, Рен, откуда бы? — Хакс потер виски. — И что более важно, какое это имеет отношение к происходящему?

— Убежище образовалось во время большой беды, — пробормотал Рен, пристально глядя на вещь, как будто Хакса рядом не было. — В той части галактики на форсъюзеров охотились, их убивали. Им было необходимо восстановить свою численность в безопасном месте…

У Хакса внезапно появилось очень плохое предчувствие.

— На этой планете поселились одни мужчины, так что они обратились к Силе, чтобы та помогла им зачать, — продолжил Рен, как будто они не говорили о внезапно изменившейся фертильности Хакса.

— Рен, — громко сказал он, вытягивая Рена из этого странного, похожего на транс, состояния. — Что ты имеешь в виду под «зачать»?

— Ну, ты теперь женщина, так что теоретически можешь выносить ребенка, — объяснил Рен.

— Так вот как это работает? — притворно невинно спросил Хакс. — Спасибо, Рен, мне всегда были интересны основы человеческой репродукции. Женщины могут вынашивать детей, представьте себе!

Рен нахмурился. 

— Я имею в виду, что Сила позволила людям в однополой окружающей среде сменить пол в целях размножения. Как-то поселившиеся там джедаи смогли поместить эту силу в артефакт, и когда ты его коснулся…

— Да, да, — сказал Хакс, массируя переносицу. — С нами на планету не спускалось ни одной женщины.

— Именно, — подтвердил Рен. Он казался довольным, что Хакс понял. Тому же захотелось его ударить. — Мои способности к Силе активировали артефакт, а голыми руками к нему прикоснулся ты, поэтому и изменился.

— Что ж, теперь, когда мы это прояснили, как мы узнаем, каким образом нам это исправить? — раздраженно спросил Хакс.

Рен глубоко вздохнул. 

— Думаю, — медленно сказал он, — мы должны надеяться, что само пройдет.

Хакс ему врезал.

*

В конечном счете, Хакс не чувствовал себя ответственным за собственные действия, последовавшие за совершенно бесполезным предложением Рена. И если тому приходилось шататься по кораблю, пряча под своей глупой маской подбитый глаз… что ж, это все еще было лучше возможности зачать ребенка.

Хакс задумался и представил, на что будет похоже его потомство. С Реном в качестве отца чертово отродье разнесет вселенную. Хакс вздрогнул.

Что касается Рена, то он дулся на другом конце мостика и досаждал Митаке тем, что дышал ему в шею.

Учитывая обстоятельства, Митака неплохо держался. Несмотря на маячившего у него за спиной Рена, он только слегка вспотел.

— Хватит, Рен! — Хакс боролся с желанием закатить глаза. — Твоя слежка мешает моим людям работать. Пожалуйста, займись чем-нибудь полезным.

Рен медленно повернулся к нему. 

— Знаешь, — сказал он тем едким тоном, который использовал, когда хотел быть по-настоящему неприятным. — Я узнал из надежного источника, что для того, чтобы вернуть тебя в норму, потребуется просто родить ребенка.

Мостик погрузился в тишину. Хакс заметил, что Унамо поспешила к дверям. Митака же, к его чести, остался на месте, Хаксу нужно было бы это вспомнить, когда дело дойдет до его повышения.

Хакс почувствовал, как напряглась его спина. 

— Рен,— разъяренно выдохнул он. — На два слова. — И на этом он ринулся к дверям.

Унамо поспешила отойти с дороги, трусиха.

Он слышал, что Рен следует за ним, его смешная походка вызывала эхо в коридоре, ведущем с мостика. Он собирался предложить пройти в его кабинет, как цивилизованным людям, но Рен вытянул руку и схватил его за локоть. Прежде чем Хакс смог протестующе заорать, его бесцеремонно затащили в знакомую подсобку. Он заметил, что кто-то переставил швабры в дальний угол. Похоже, Рен слишком давно не затягивал его сюда для перепиха.

Кстати, он все еще был в бешенстве. 

— Как ты _смеешь_ обсуждать наши личные проблемы перед моими командующими офицерами? — прорычал он.

— Личные? — огрызнулся Рен, сняв шлем и поставив его на полку с туалетной бумагой. — Насколько это лично, когда все знают, что ты теперь женщина? Они просто слишком нас боятся, чтобы упоминать это!

— Дело не в этом! Я не буду рожать тебе ребенка! Мне все равно, если это единственный способ вернуться в норму, я не буду этого делать! — Хакс едва удержался от того, чтобы топнуть ногой. Хватало и того, что он практически визжал.

— Ты бы все равно был ужасной матерью! — огрызнулся Рен.

Хакс уставился на него, иррационально чувствуя себя задетым. 

— Думаешь, ты был бы хорошим отцом?

Рен открыл рот, но потом снова закрыл и выглядел при этом слегка виноватым.

Они немного так постояли; оба были обеспокоены направлением, которое приняла беседа.

— …На самом деле я не считаю, что ты был бы плохой матерью, — мгновением позже заявил Рен.

— Спасибо, — неловко ответил Хакс.

— И, если честно, я не хочу ребенка, — быстро добавил Рен.

— Я тоже, — заверил его Хакс.

Плечи Рена резко опустились. 

— О, хорошо, — сказал он.

Они постояли еще немного.

— Эй, раз уж мы здесь… — с надеждой сказал Рен.

— Да ты шутишь.

*

Рен не шутил, и несмотря на то, что Хакс был выше этого, Рен все равно загнул его над полкой, полной очистителей и бумажных полотенец, и с энтузиазмом трахал в задницу. Очевидно, идиот просто спрятал смазку в своей одежде, надеясь, что Хакс согласится на перепихон в кладовке с запасами.

И к своему безграничному стыду, он согласился.

Секс потерял часть своей прелести без стимуляции простаты, но Хакс наслаждался новым направлением, которое нечаянно обнаружил Рен. Почему-то член ощущался глубже, чем когда Рен был во влагалище. А так как Рен трахал Хакса со спины, это позволяло ему дотянуться своей большой рукой до его клитора и приласкать его.

Единственным минусом было то, что рот Рена был прямо у уха Хакса, и он тихо бормотал ерунду. 

— Да, вот так, Хакс, люблю твою маленькую, тугую задницу. Так же классно, как и всегда…

Хакс наклонился ниже, оперевшись на локти, и великодушно удержался от закатывания глаз. Он шире раздвинул ноги, давая Рену больше пространства для ласк. Его большие пальцы так приятно поглаживали клитор и вокруг него, дразнили до дрожи, но их не было достаточно, чтобы кончить.

— Ты такой влажный, Хакс, я чувствую, как у тебя по ногам течет, — проворковал Рен, и Хакс попытался сдержать дрожь, когда Рен толкнулся особенно глубоко. Он не ошибся. Чувствовать себя таким открытым и выставленным, с Реном так глубоко внутри... И так странно, но те же самые действия с другой анатомией ощущались совершенно по-другому и оттого еще больше возбуждали.

Рен нежно сжал клитор большим и указательным пальцем, потер его. Хакс, наконец, сдался и, всхлипнув, толкнулся задницей к Рену.

— Дай мне кончить, сволочь! — выдохнул он, наклоняя бедра под прикосновениями Рена.

— Да, вот так, кончи для меня, детка, — промурлыкал Рен. Когда-нибудь Хакс придушит его за эти ужасные грязные разговорчики. — Хочу почувствовать, как твоя симпатичная задница сжимается вокруг моего члене…

Хакс задрожал, чувствуя, как член Рена дернулся в нем на особенно глубоком толчке, а потом он кончил, завывая, как кошка в течке, пока пальцы Рена мучили его клитор. Это было слишком хорошо. Хакс попытался увернуться, но другая рука Рена тисками сжимала его бедро, удерживая неподвижно, когда он начал толкаться быстрее. Эти ужасные, восхитительные пальцы не оставляли клитор Хакса, пока он, слишком чувствительный, извивался на члене Рена.

— Заставлю тебя кончить еще раз, — невнятно пробормотал Рен ему в ухо. Дыхание было горячим и влажным. — Хочу почувствовать еще раз, какой узенькой станет твоя задница. Я кончу в тебя, Хакс. Хочу, чтобы моя сперма вытекала из тебя, как твои соки… 

— Не называй это соками, — задыхаясь, рявкнул Хакс. — Отвратительно.

— Ты отвратителен, — нежно прошептал Рен. — Посмотри, извиваешься на моем члене, как хорошая девочка. Кончишь еще раз, котенок? Ради меня?

Хакс всхлипнул, кончая второй раз и чувствуя, как Рен изливается в него с урчащим стоном, отозвавшимся вибрацией, когда он распластался по Хаксу. Ноги дрожали от посторгазма, так что обвившиеся вокруг талии руки Рена были единственным, что удерживало его вертикально.

— Ты только что назвал меня девочкой? — тяжело дыша, спросил Хакс.

Рен был подозрительно тих.

Хакс злобно ткнул его локтем в бок, заставив Рена вскрикнуть и отпустить его. Результат стал не настолько впечатляющим, когда Рен вытащил слишком быстро, и Хакс вскрикнул от боли, а из-за отсутствия поддержки его ноги подогнулись. Он схватился за полку и свалил на них гору рулонов бумаги.

Женщина-штурмовик, которая открыла дверь, привлеченная шумом, по сообщениям, в тот же вечер сама вызвалась на переподготовку.

*

Прошло четыре недели с тех пор, как Хакс проснулся и обнаружил пропажу члена. Четыре недели команда его мостика вежливо отводила взгляд и притворялась, что не видит изменений в его внешности. Четыре недели, как штурмовики оглядывались на Хакса, когда он проходил мимо них, инспектируя корабль. И три недели, как он начал заниматься с Реном сексом в этом теле.

Рен был незауряден в сексе, решил Хакс. Он пришел к этому выводу однажды вечером, лежа поперек кровати, пока Рен счастливо вылизывал собственную сперму из влагалища Хакса. В его крупном носе были свои плюсы — он так восхитительно прижимался к клитору Хакса. Ночь окончилась тем, что Хакс перевернул Рена на спину и объезжал его лицо, пока и не пришел к этому невероятно приятному выводу.

Как бы то ни было, их сексуальная жизнь стала лучше, спасибо странной аномалии, что позволяла Рену получить разнообразие с одним партнером. Хакс же, со своей стороны, наслаждался новизной ощущений, которые он в другом случае никогда бы не испытал. Однако он не смаковал мысль, что эти изменения будут постоянными. Он очень старался об этом не думать.

Для этого и был весь этот секс с Реном. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что только в этом Кайло Рен и был хорош, но он действительно очень-очень хорошо отвлекал.

И все же страх приходил ночью, когда Рен обнимал его с одной стороны, а с другой клубком сворачивалась Миллисент. Ничто не отвлекало Хакса от этого, от перспективы будущего в неправильном теле. Это было невыносимо.

Он уже начал строить осторожные планы на случай, если все останется как есть. Хакс не был дураком. Он знал несколько уважаемых медиков, которые специализировались на подобных операциях. Он мысленно составил пробный график, своего рода отсчет. Если определенный отрезок времени пройдет без улучшений, он не будет полагаться на Силу в исправлении этого. В Первом Ордене у него была хорошая медицинская страховка, так что единственным его беспокойством стала бы необходимость оставить «Финализатор» на Рена на время восстановления. Он будет в порядке и снова станет мужчиной в мгновение ока. Хакс утешил себя этой мыслью, когда к нему подкрался страх, и натянул на себя одеяло, ощущая себя в безопасности. Они с Реном были осторожны, так что худшее, что с ним могло случиться — менструация. Если уж женщины-штурмовики справлялись с этим, то и он сможет. Ему просто нужно было купить завтра все необходимое у интенданта.

И с этой ободряющей мыслью он уснул.

*

Генерал Хакс первым готов был признать, что он не любил утро. Он фактически выдрессировал Рена приносить ему каф еще до попыток поговорить, если они ночевали вместе. Без химической стимуляции Хакс, как известно, не был на пике своей производительности. Однажды он разрешил Рену побрить Миллисент, пока не проснулся до конца и не прекратил это безобразие.

Итак, он сполз с кровати, впихнул ноги в изумительно пушистые тапочки и сонно поплелся в душ. Он оставил Рена валяться в кровати с Миллисент, устроившейся у него на голове, будто маленькая оранжевая фуражка. Если бы он уже проснулся, то мог бы посчитать это милым.

Хакс на автомате почистил зубы, сонно моргнул отражению, сплевывая в раковину. Он лениво почесал щеку, размышляя, сильно ли пересохла его кожа и знает ли капитан Фазма крем от этого. С еще одним зевком Хакс почти хрустнул челюстью и потерял нить рассуждений. Он включил воду в душе и шагнул внутрь, как только отрегулировал ее до приемлемой температуры.

Позже он заставит Рена поклясться молчать о том, как долго он осознавал, что что-то изменилось. Хакс уже помыл голову и начал намыливаться, когда наконец посмотрел вниз и увидел, что его член на месте и счастливо болтается между ног, как будто и не пропадал. Его глаза распахнулись, и он опустил вниз руку, убеждаясь в том, что яйца тоже вернулись.

— _Рен!_

— Что? — раздался сонный ответ через дверь освежителя. — Я готовлю тебе каф, честно!

— Он вернулся! — Хакс, не думая, выпрыгнул из душа, расплескав на пол воду. Он распахнул дверь и триумфально раскинул руки, показывая Рену восстановившиеся гениталии.

Секунду Рен глупо моргал, глядя на него и размахивая чашкой как первой линией защиты в борьбе с уставшим Хаксом, а потом посмотрел вниз.

— Мой член вернулся! — счастливо сказал Хакс. Он замолк, когда не увидел от Рена положенного энтузиазма.

Рен смотрел на его член, затем поднял взгляд обратно к лицу. 

— Что ж, я же говорил, что все само пройдет, — сказал он.


End file.
